1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to simulated engines that appear realistic and are capable of producing authentic engine sounds. The present invention is particularly directed towards a toy motor attachable to a bicycle frame giving the bicycle the appearance of having a motor. The present invention is provided with electro-mechanical circuitry capable of reproducing various controllable engine sounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of audible devices and engine appearing toys are seen in the past art shown in several patents. Some make weapon sounds. Other devices are simply crude reproductions of motor types. A few produce a motor sound through the use of mechanical noise-makers. There are devices that place a reed in the spokes of a bicycle and others that are frictional against a bicycle tire to make engine-like sounds. None of the motor-like toys and simulations seen in the past art and in the market place provide the sophisticated appearance and the controllable motor sounds generated by the present invention.